FALLEN: WITH A MISSION
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: Complete!! Two 'angels' kicked out from heaven by the 'big' guy to do some community service... they land in Shohoku... read on
1. Challenge Requirements

the challenge:  
  
*Interchange the bodies of the SD characters and include some members of the forum in that if you can  
  
* many explosions  
  
* a crazy scientist and one or more assistants for him/her  
  
* mixes the couples in the confusion  
  
* must appear all the possible charas (do not exclude Haruko and Anzai Sensei _)  
  
* Rukawa with a butterflies-phobia  
  
* fic must be more than nothing for SenKosh.  
  
Everything else itÂ´s in your hands. 


	2. Introduction

Somewhere in the middle of heaven and hell two girls were undergoing trial.  
  
F5C: but Sir… it ain't our fault if Frankenstein turned out like that  
  
Sir: you should have been careful when you took over the scientist body  
  
F5C: but sir I didn't intentionally over take it… that was TR's fault… she pushed me  
  
TR: that is not true… why didn't you avoid it like you do all the other times I try to hit you  
  
F5C: oh! So now it's my fault? The fact that I was trying to cover your ass for the mess that YOU got us into when going on a male massacre doesn't count huh?? But no… you had to be such a pig and push me over the edge.  
  
TR: oh! So now the fact that we even there is my fault? Pardon me! But wasn't it you who said that you'd like to be a scientist for a day?  
  
F5C: yeah I said that! But that doesn't mean a mad scientist you iddy… that was your brilliant idea! You…  
  
Sir: SHUT UP! The point is that after all these years I shall return you to where y'all belong  
  
F5C: you mean we get to go back? *all teary eyed*  
  
TR arms crossed: Duh! Didn't you hear what he just said!  
  
F5C: you idiot! I ain't deaf! Obviously I heard him! I was just stunned… after all these years we get to go home!  
  
TR: hmph! If I'm an idiot then you are a brainless ditz  
  
F5C lunges for TR  
  
Sir shakes his head in exasperation: QUIT IT! Exactly how is it that you two are best friends? Anywayz… y'all shall be returned as 17 year old girls in Japan.  
  
TR and F5C whirl around in shock: Japan… but we are pure bred Malaysians. *Places right hand on heart* Negaraku… Tanah..  
  
Sir: SHUT UP *sighs* well it is simple as this… no Europe cause after the whole Frankenstein incident I don't think Europe will be able to handle y'all again… and no more Malaysia… cause after the whole destruction of Sunway Pyramid during your anti-male raid I don't think it is safe… Japan seems safe enough… These are your guidelines *Sir turns to F5C* as for you no more being a scientist! Understand? *F5C nods furiously* *Sir turns to TR* and you… no matter what… you are not to go on an anti male thing! Understand? *TR nods then proceeds to pout* Okay that's done! Hopefully I won't see y'all here again until you die a normal death so please try not to wreck any havoc there.  
  
F5C: so where, what and who?  
  
Sir: Kanagawa district Japan… You will be enrolling in Shohoku high and for safety purposes TR will be enrolling in Ryonan high.  
  
F5C and TR: WHAT?  
  
F5C: you can't separate us!  
  
TR: yeah! That's no fun  
  
Sir: that is precisely the reason for the separation… you won't cause any trouble  
  
F5C: what else  
  
Sir: you will be living together in a huge mansion under a so called scholarship… please try to stick to your roles. And due to these grades y'all shall be enrolled in the third year.  
  
That's it… so bye!!  
  
F5C and TR: BYE!  
  
Sir: try not to cause any trouble *snaps his fingers and TR and F5C disappear from sight* Lord help Kanagawa and the people who they meet. 


	3. Part 1

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Title: Untitled so far… 2/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: No where  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Okie ppl… this is like a second intro… only less funny… I think it ain't very funny… in fact I dun't find it funny at all… but I never know… you may just find it whacky!! Up to you… but remember to review pls. as I said this is a second intro… but after this all hell breaks loose… pls read and tell me if I should continue... I have no idea! Very, very blur 2nite… but ain't that what y'all are here for! (  
  
~*~  
  
F5C: Home sweet home *viewing the house in front of her*  
  
TR: Can't believe we are back  
  
F5C: I know exactly what you mean…  
  
She the turns to look at TR who is just as teary eyed as she is and finally they embrace each other… and start giggling like adolescent schoolgirls.  
  
TR motioning towards the door: Come on… as off today we are school girls once again… and we get this huge mansion all to ourselves.  
  
F5C eyeing the mansion: Hmm… it is big enough… I guess it won't matter if I use one of the rooms for a lab.  
  
TR: didn't Sir say that you can't be a scientist no more  
  
With lightning speed F5C reaches into TR's pocket and pulls something out: And didn't Sir say that you ain't suppose to have anymore machine guns? *eyeing the compact machine gun in her hand*  
  
TR pouts: I get you point… come on lets go and start unpacking… hey if you use one of the rooms as a lab then I get one as a showcase… fair?  
  
F5C: Fine… as long as it remains as a showcase and you don't even think of using any of the guns there!  
  
TR: Fine *pouts*  
  
The house which they occupied was huge… it had eight bedrooms… excluding the guest room… a very big basement which TR decided to use as her showcase, a huge attic which F5C used for her lab and a Olympic sized pool.  
  
Past midnight…  
  
F5C finally leaves her lab after setting it up… everything was in place… along with all her books and potions. Her room was the easiest part to make livable… all she did was place her clothes in the cupboard and dump a whole load of stuffed toys all over the place. You may get the impression that the room was a mess… but on the contrary it had a very homey feel to it. As for TR she didn't seem to pay much attention to her room as it was still as sparse as it had first been… only the clothes were already in the cupboard.  
  
F5C walks down the stairs and enters the basement: Nice touch *as she scrutinizes every inch of what was the basement*  
  
A variety of guns were displayed in glass cases all over the room. The walls were decorated with framed newspaper cuttings which exploited all the havoc they had previously caused.  
  
F5C: Hungry?  
  
TR stretches: No actually  
  
F5C shrugs: guess I'll be making maggi mee only for myslef. Wanna talk? Nervous about tomorrow?  
  
TR: Uh… kind of… how about you?  
  
F5C grins confidently: Heck no! I am going to marvel them with my gift of gab!  
  
TR: Ohmigod… have mercy on those unsuspecting people!  
  
They ended up talking throughout the whole night… and when the time came they stopped… got ready… wished each other luck and they were off for their first day.  
  
  
  
Evening…  
  
F5C: So how was your first day?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Start of basketball practice…  
  
Uozumi: Okay minna-san… today I was told that we will be getting a new team manageress. Be nice to her… from what I heard she is suppose to be really good at basketball.  
  
Taoka sensei: Hmm… where is she? Hopefully Koshino manages to find her before she leaves.  
  
Just as he completes his statement, loud shouts are heard at the entrance. Everybody in the gym turns to stare at the source not expecting the sight that greeted them. There at the entrance was Koshino and he seemed to be dragging something in his wake. Wait… that isn't something… it was more of a… a someone. It was a girl… and she was thrashing about wildly, shouting that there had to be some mistake… as quickly as the noise had started it ended. The girl got on her two feet… straightened out her attire, and then headed directly for Taoka sensei.  
  
Taoka sensei: Are you TR?  
  
TR: Yes I am… and I am here to tell you that there has to be some mistake… I mean I can't play basketball for nuts… let alone help manage a whole team of pumped up testosterone chauvinistic males. *glares at the team*  
  
Taoka sensei *clears his throat on hearing the description*: no there is no mistake, it says here that you are an expert at basketball… and it also says that you applied for the part…  
  
TR growls: but I didn't even fill up that form *light bulb lights over her head*  
  
//Oh mi god! This is Sir's idea of a joke! Hahahaha! Did you like my surprise? Remember… No anti male raids! And try to be nice to these guys… by the way… no point wasting your breath I made sure that there is no possible way of escaping this position. I could kill you!// and with that last thought she glared at Taoka sensei and through her grit teeth she agreed to take the post.  
  
Taoka sensei looking warily at the very scary new team manageress: Well… that's good *clears throat*… Uozumi shall introduce you to the team.  
  
All through the introductions only one thought ran through TR's mind //MALE CHAUVINISTIC PIGS! WHERE IS MY MACHINE GUN?//  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
TR cringes as she remembers the whole incident. But she was snapped out of her reverie when she heard her friend howl in laughter. TR takes up a pillow and shoves it at her friend… that stopped her for the time being.  
  
F5C through gasps for air: You a basketball team manageress? I have to say that Sir does have one hell of a sense of humor! *shuts up as another pillow is thrown at her*  
  
F5C: aw… come on… it couldn't have been all that bad.  
  
TR squints as she tries to recollect the good parts of the day… suddenly her eyes widen in delight as a certain memory comes back to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She had left her file in the gym and she had to go back to get it. She immediately spotted it lying innocently on the bench… but on her way to claim it… she was distracted as she heard shouts coming from the locker room. Concern flooded her… as she imagined the worse… that one of the players had injured himself and needed help. She may be anti male but she is no where close to heartless… and so without another thought she barged into the locker room to help.  
  
Sendoh: Aww… come on Hiro-kun… I know you want it as much as I do… *starts kissing the neck*  
  
Koshino desperately pushing against the bigger boy's chest: Akira! You Hentai! Not here… and as punishment not tonight. *pushing harder*  
  
Sendoh looks up with big puppy dog eyes: But Hiro-kun… I want you *voice husky and one of his hands was travelling down*  
  
Koshino gave out a squeak of protest before his mouth was devoured. He tried his level best to restrain a moan but that didn't work very well. After what seemed like an eternity… they parted for air.  
  
Sendoh: Aww… Hiro-kun you are so cute… but you are even cuter when you squeak *winking at the boy under him*  
  
That was the limit… as soon after Koshino's knee made contact with Sendoh groin. Sendoh doubled over in pain and shock and as for Koshino he stepped away to retrieve his shirt.  
  
Koshino grinning evilly: definitely not tonight!  
  
TR snapped out of shock and finally she decided to leave quietly… but true to its word… lady luck wasn't with her… as her so called quiet exit became a noisy one as she managed to trip over the broom and mop that were leaning against the wall. Wincing in pain as she finally got up… she realized that both the guys were staring at her. Koshino was blushing furiously and as for Sendoh he had his smile in place.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
F5C handed her friend a box of tissues to help with the nosebleed as she busied herself with a mop in hand trying to clear the minor drool flood that had formed during the account.  
  
F5C: Hey let's go out for dinner.  
  
TR: sure why not  
  
F5C: anywayz… I am glad for you! Finally you have gay friends… Yipee!  
  
TR: Yeah… but I pity Sendoh… I mean Koshino was so mean to him… he actually kneed his own boyfriend. I mean who could do such a thing to their other half?  
  
F5C thinks for a few seconds: well you would do the same *ducked just in time to avoid a punch*  
  
F5C: actually no… you would go after him yelling CHAUVINISTIC PIG while blasting him from the back with your favorite machine gun.  
  
TR: Hey… actually I would.  
  
Both the girls burst out laughing.  
  
They ordered and spent the period waiting for their food in silence.  
  
F5C eyeing TR suspiciously: Oi! Why are you so quiet?  
  
TR: No… it's just that I feel so sorry for Sendoh.  
  
F5C: why are you so bothered?  
  
TR: he is such a cute hentai! I like! *Grins mischievously* I want to help him out.  
  
F5C: Hentais flock together… hmm… I guess that's right. How do you plan on helping?  
  
TR looking at F5C: well I was planning on trying to make Koshino more 'receptive'  
  
F5C eyeing her friend suspiciously: And how did you plan on doing that?  
  
TR: Well… I know that you know…  
  
F5C: nope! No way! My scientist days are over… every time I work with you I end up being depicted as a mad scientist when I am perfectly sane!  
  
TR: Huh? You sane? Yeah right! And I am the queen of England!  
  
F5C: watch it!  
  
TR: Come on… it is for the good of mankind!  
  
F5C: and since when did you care about Mankind? Aren't they all a group of chauvinistic pigs to you?  
  
TR pouts: But he's gay… thus he doesn't fall under that category  
  
F5C: Noo… he falls under Hentai… same as you  
  
TR: Woi  
  
F5C cocks an eyebrow daring her to retaliate… but TR knows that F5C is the key to her idea.  
  
TR: pweese… pweese *puppy dog eyes*  
  
F5C: Fine… this may be a bit fun… but we got to get the ingredients… I already have most of the chemicals in the lab… but for this potion we kind off need quite a few herbs.  
  
TR hugs F5C tightly: You the best  
  
F5C: yeah… tell me something I don't know. Okay… you go get the herbs… I'll go home and start with the preparations… k?  
  
TR: yosh  
  
And with that the two girls separated going their own ways.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Pls R&R  
  
I know not much yet… but trust me meeting up to the requirements of the challenge is quite interesting… so me laying the foundation first!!  
  
Can't wait for the next chappy  
  
*grins evilly and rubs palms together maliciously*  
  
anhwayz… Do tell me what y'all think… after all this is the first time I am writing a fic according to a challenge.  
  
I am all open to ideas and criticism… so fire away… but remember to be kind as well (  
  
Thanx a whole lot  
  
And R&R 


	4. Part 2

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Title: FALLEN: With A Mission (3/?)  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Nyahahahaha!! Me finally done with the next chapter!!  
  
I like this chap… I think it is totally ridiculous!!  
  
Well what would ya expect? After writing such a serious chapter for time will tell I needed to relax and this is the result of my relaxation. Pls R&R  
  
BTW you need to know this before reading:  
  
The alphabet before the bracket represents the person.  
  
The name in the bracket represents the person who is in that body  
  
e.g: S (Kogure) means Kogure is talking but he is in Sendoh's body.  
  
Sorry switching takes place here *sigh*  
  
S: Sendoh  
  
K: Kogure  
  
H: Hanamichi  
  
R: Rukawa  
  
F: F5C  
  
T: TR  
  
Read on  
  
~*~  
  
TR looking rather confused: Exactly what does being dressed in black tattered robes and wearing a pointy tipped hat, have to do with taming Koshino.  
  
F5C grinning: Dunno…. But it surely adds to the fun of things.  
  
TR: Baka! This is a situation of life and death! Not some stupid dress up like witches session. *glaring at F5C and on the verge of ripping of the costume*  
  
F5C: Oi! I do not tolerate mutiny! If you want me to help you out… then you do what I want and when I say… that's the price you get for being at my mercy! Nyahaha! *evil maniacal laugh*  
  
TR sweatdrops  
  
TR: Hmph! Or really? You think that I am at your mercy huh? Don't count on it! *whips out her compact machine gun and starts shooting F5C*  
  
F5C manages to dodge the bullets (something out of the matrix) and she whips out her bow and arrow and starts shooting at TR.  
  
Several bullets and arrows later… two very worn out girls lie on the floor of a now haphazard room wearing even more tattered robes.  
  
F5C: Maybe we should start on the potion…  
  
TR: Yeah… we should… I guess  
  
F5C: You got all the stuff I asked for?  
  
TR: Of course! Here's the stuff *hands over a very odd looking small bag*  
  
F5C: Cool… the preparations are already done… finished them whilst waiting for you… anywayz so now lets get this show on the road!  
  
Both the girls enter the lab in the attic.  
  
Two hours later a loud maniacal laugh is heard…  
  
Voice: It's alive! It's alive! My creation lives! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Voice 2: Okay… F5C… I think that you've had enough coke for a day… anyway, this isn't Frankenstein… this is us trying to help all gaykind!  
  
F5C: Huh? *finally snapping out of her trance* Oh yeah! Anyway… what I meant is that it's done… all we gotta do is throw it at Koshino.  
  
TR: We got a practice match tomorrow with you guys…  
  
F5C: Really? Cool…  
  
TR: Yeah… I'll figure out a way of containing this stuff… maybe I'll use a grenade…  
  
F5C: Okay… my part is done… I'll leave packaging up to you… remember that this thing is highly volatile… so once in the air whoever is nearby is affected… thank god we'll be together when you use it… I'll be able to supervise you.  
  
TR: Are you saying that I am clumsy?  
  
F5C: Not saying darling! Me just stating a fact! Me too tired to argue with you tonight… g'nite.  
  
With that F5C left a seething TR at the entrance of the lab and proceeds downstairs to get some shut eye.  
  
Next day morning before classes…  
  
F5C: A grenade?  
  
TR: Yeah… hook your finger through the ring then let the grenade drop and the ring is automatically pulled out… so the grenade is activated… it is the perfect packaging  
  
F5C: Great idea lah!  
  
TR: Of course! Of course!  
  
F5C: Anywayz… we better get a move on it… otherwise we both will be late! Ja… see ya later  
  
TR: Ja!  
  
Later that afternoon... half an hour before the game starts…  
  
F5C walks into the gym with Kogure  
  
Kogure: I didn't know that you liked basketball  
  
F5C: Yeah… I love it… think it is fun… I love shooting hoops  
  
Kogure: Oh…  
  
F5C: Why?  
  
Kogure: You just didn't seem the type…  
  
F5C: I know I seem the all nerdy girl huh? Truth be told that I am better in chess.  
  
Kogure: Hey? I wonder what Sendoh is doing here so early.  
  
Other end of the court…  
  
Sendoh: How about a quick one-on-one before the game?  
  
Rukawa: Okay  
  
Hanamichi: Oi! Smiley why not you play with the Tensai! I'll beat you!  
  
Voice: Oi Sendoh! The reason we got out early was so that I could talk to you about a certain someone… not for you to play one-on-one *TR pops out from behind Sendoh shooting daggers with her eyes at the spiky haired player*  
  
Sendoh: TR relax… there'll be a whole lot of time to do talking… *Ignoring TR he walks to the locker room to change*  
  
Back at the entrance to the court…  
  
Kogure: Ahh… so that's the new manageress for the team… I've heard that she is really good.  
  
F5C: Huh? *Follows Kogure's line of eyesight and sees TR* TR! You're here!  
  
TR: F5C! wassup?  
  
The two girls run to each other and embrace as if they were long lost friends and as they huddle together they arm themselves with the grenade in their palms.  
  
F5C whispers: So how's it going?  
  
TR whispers: Not good… that baka won't talk to me!  
  
F5C still whispering: Oi! Force him then!  
  
TR feeling encouraged by her friend decides to go and talk to him. She stalks towards the locker room and barges in.  
  
TR freezes as she sees a semi-naked Kogure who had just started changing and then she turns to find a very nice view of Sendoh's taut butt. The whole scene crashes down on her and she throws her hands up in shock and starts screaming while running out of the locker room. Finally outside the locker rooming she stops hyperventilating and clutches her hand to her chest and the she realizes it… the grenade isn't with her anymore  
  
TR: Oh shit! *waiting for five minutes to allow the potion to diffuse… she walks back into the locker room… to find the two boys staring at each other*  
  
TR: Sendoh… are you okay?  
  
Kogure turns to look at TR and nods… TR stares confusedly at the shorter guy: I was talking to Sendoh not you...  
  
Kogure: But I am Sendoh!  
  
TR: No you aren't! Sendoh is this guy with a spiky hairdo and he is a whole lot taller then you!  
  
Kogure: But I am Sendoh… but I don't seem to be in my body.  
  
Sendoh: Ano… what is going on here?  
  
TR: Sendoh! Since when did you become so polite and meek?  
  
Sendoh: Uh… I am not Sendoh… I am Kogure Kiminobu.  
  
TR: No you are Sendoh! Look you got it all… the hair and the height.  
  
Sendoh: But I am Kogure  
  
Kogure: And I am Sendoh  
  
TR rushes out of the locker room, leaving the two very confused guys and rushes back to the gym //What the hell is going on? Sendoh says he is Kogure… while Kogure says he is Sendoh? What the hell is going on? Could it be? Could she have mixed up the potion? Oh god! Not again!//  
  
TR shouts on entering the gym: F5C… I think we got a problem  
  
F5C gets the shock of her life and she too drops her grenade in the process. A soft bang is heard and F5C and Hanamichi are enveloped in a soft cloud of green smoke. TR is rooted to her position and soon enough the cloud of smoke approaches her and unknown to her a sleeping raven haired boy who was sleeping at the bench.  
  
10mins later…  
  
Hanamichi coughing: What the hell happened? *Turns to glare at TR* Why the hell did you barge in on me like that! Baka! *approaches TR and punches her lightly*  
  
TR swings her fist into Hanamichi's stomach all the while mumbling something bout nobody disturbing her sleep. Hanamichi staggers backwards clutching his stomach. Finally after the pain eases  
  
Hanamichi: What the hell… TR what the hell is your problem… that hurt you PIG!  
  
Rukawa: Well the problem is you screwed up the potion!  
  
Hanamichi whirls around looking at a very awake Rukawa: Huh?  
  
Rukawa: This isn't a taming potion… it is a switching potion you idiot! If you don't believe me look at yourself.  
  
Hanamichi regards Rukawa puzzled and proceeds to look at himself//Oh shit! He is right! I am in Hanamichi's body… but how does he know all about the potion unless…//  
  
Hanamichi looks at Rukawa: TR?  
  
Rukawa: Yup! I got switched to Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi (who is F5C): So let me get this straight… you being TR are in Rukawa's body…. And Rukawa is in your body… Me being F5C am in Hanamichi's body… thus Hanamichi is in my body… correct?  
  
Rukawa (who is TR): Yup! Oh and Sendoh is in that shorty's body and the shorty is in Sendoh's body.  
  
H (F5C): Huh?  
  
At that moment Kogure and Sendoh walked into the court  
  
R (TR): Those two have also been switched.  
  
H (F5C): Oh shit this is really messed.  
  
R (TR): Thanks to you!  
  
H (F5C): I don't know what went wrong with the potion… but this is for sure we got to stay like this until I find us an antidote… *looking at the court where four confused people stood looking at each other* and we got to explain this to them.  
  
S (Kogure): Uh… F5C… your friend dropped something and now there is something very wrong with the whole situation *looking at TR*  
  
F (Hanamichi): Oi Smiley! Who you calling F5C? I am the Tensai… I am not a girl!  
  
R (TR): Actually you are… just like Rukawa is  
  
F (Hanamichi): Nani? Who you calling a girl you baka Kitsune!  
  
From behind Hanamichi appears…  
  
H (F5C): Okay… everybody shut for a minute and listen to me *F5C turns pale on seeing Hanamichi)*  
  
H (F5C): I am F5C and I have switched bodies with Hanamichi as you can see… at this point he is in my body… just like TR has switched bodies with Rukawa and Sendoh has switched bodies with Kogure.  
  
S (Kogure): What do you mean switched? And how did this happen?  
  
H (F5C): The short story of how it happened would be I messed up a potion that was suppose to help Sendoh out and it the end it caused us to switch bodies… This is totally my fault… and I am sorry… but as we are suppose to have a game next I don't think that all of us can leave… so I think that we will have to tolerate this for now… and we have to tolerate it until I figure out the antidote.  
  
T (Rukawa): Are you trying to say that I have to be a girl for the next few days?  
  
H (F5C): Ohmigod! Rukawa… you actually spoke… and the answer to that is yes!  
  
In the next instant TR (Rukawa) stood in front Hanamichi (F5C) and looking upwards glared at him: You better figure this out quickly.  
  
H (F5C): I'll try! And I am so sorry for the mix up… see this is what we get for trying to help out all gay kind.  
  
S (Kogure) and F (Hanamichi): Nani?  
  
R (TR): We were trying to help out Sendoh and Koshino… anyway why are y'all so bothered? It isn't like y'all are gay!  
  
On hearing that remark Sendoh (Kogure) and F5C (Hanamichi) blushed furiously.  
  
R (TR): Oh mi god! You are gay as well? I am so happy for you! So who's your partner?  
  
S (Kogure) stared at the happy raven haired boy in front of him… never had he ever thought that he'd see Rukawa talk so much and so freely but here he was smiling and talking// but remember it isn't Rukawa it really is TR//: Mitsui  
  
H (F5C): You and Mitsui? Oh mi god! I so didn't expect it!  
  
S (Kogure) blushes furiously  
  
H (F5C) turns to look at the blushing form of herself: and you?  
  
T (Rukawa): He is mine *proceeding to drape an arm around Hanamichi's new body*  
  
H (F5C): Oh mi god… no wonder this is happening… the world actually came to an end! The Tensai and Kitsune together? Whoa!  
  
R (TR): Err… could y'all stand apart please.  
  
H (F5C) turns to a blushing Rukawa (TR) and looks at the cause of the blush and she too starts blushing: Get your hands off me!  
  
H (F5C): We have to have some ground rules for safety purposes… firstly *looking at Kogure and Sendoh* you two can't see your boyfriends till this is sorted out… understood… and as for you two *looking at TR and F5C* no touchy touchy feely feely shit… I still have to return to that body after this whole ordeal and I wouldn't mind having it the same way it was before this whole mess came about!  
  
R (TR): I agree  
  
The other four boys think about the conditions and after a bit of resistance they agree to it.  
  
TBC  
  
Anyhow… hopefully after the intro y'all cud follow what happened in the end  
  
Sorry I had no other idea of how to write when the switched bodies  
  
Gomen if it was confusing  
  
Anyhoo… hopefully y'all liked it  
  
Tell me what ya think!!  
  
Pls R&R 


	5. Part 3

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Title: Fallen: With a Mission… 4/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Since the switch is done and all the so called suspense is outta the way… here are a few helpful guidelines:  
  
H (F5C): F5C in hanamichi's body  
  
R (TR): TR in rukawa's body  
  
S (Kogure): Kogure in sendoh's body  
  
F (Hanamichi): Hanamichi in f5c's body  
  
T (Rukawa): Rukawa in tr's body  
  
K (Sendoh): Sendoh in kogure's body  
  
Me shan't burden you no more… so get on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
H (F5C): Okie… I got a bit more bad news… Rukawa, Hanamichi and Sendoh can't play in the practice game.  
  
All three of them: Nani?  
  
H (F5C): Yeah… well maybe Sendoh can… after all he being in Kogure's body so technically he is still part of the team… but as for you two… look at yourselves… you two are 100% female… trust me I know… so I guess we'll be playing for you.  
  
F (Hanamichi): Do you even know how to play the game?  
  
H (F5C): Hey! I am actually quite good at it… so you don't have to worry about me making a fool of you… but Rukawa better watch out *snickers*  
  
Before Rukawa (who is in TR's body) could answer, the rest of the team walked into the gym and trailing behind them was the Ryonan team.  
  
H (F5C) whispers: Okay guys… think of this as a play and you are the cast… so just try to play along. Rukawa all you got to do to be TR is grumble about how stupid the male population is and when ever you see Sendoh near Koshino go wide eyed in adoration or start nosebleeding. Try not sleeping too much ok?  
  
T (Rukawa) nods and walks away with Sendoh.  
  
H (F5C): Okay and as for you three looking at F5C, Kogure and Rukawa just try your level best to be normal. *looks pleadingly*  
  
As they walk onto the court to take positions…  
  
R (TR): But I don't know how to play the game  
  
H (F5C): It isn't all that hard… just catch the ball, dribble it for a while and then throw it. Piece of cake!  
  
R (TR): Do I really look that dumb to you? I know for a fact that it is much more difficult...  
  
H (F5C): Oi relax lah… you'll do fine!  
  
At the Shohoku bench…  
  
Ayako: Ne Kogure sempai… there's something wrong with those two…  
  
K (Sendoh): Huh? No! I don't think anything is wrong *looking at Hanamichi and Rukawa*  
  
Ayako: What do you mean? Look at them… I think they are talking to each other.  
  
K (Sendoh) laughs softly: Ne Ayako I think you must be imagining things.  
  
//I wonder how this game is going to turn out without me or Rukawa on court//  
  
The whistle sounded and the game begun.  
  
Jump ball… Akagi got the ball and passed it to Miyagi. Miyagi dribbled round Koshino and passed it to Rukawa who was in front of him.  
  
R (TR) looks at Sendoh who is guarding him: What am I suppose to do?  
  
S (Kogure) looks back at Rukawa: I thought F5C said that you know how to play?  
  
R (TR) whines softly: No… I don't! She does but I don't  
  
At the Shohoku bench…  
  
Ayako confused: Is Rukawa talking to Sendoh?  
  
K (Sendoh): Ne Ayako san you must be seeing things! *Staring at the two boys on the court*  
  
Back on the court…  
  
Hanamichi concentrates and easily enough he manages to break through Fukuda's sloppy defense. He runs to aid his friend.  
  
H (F5C): Oi Kitsune! Me!  
  
R (TR) looks over to the shout and throws the ball automatically.  
  
S (Kogure) foresaw the move and automatically reached his hand out to tap the ball away.  
  
At the Ryonan bench…  
  
Rukawa stares in wide eyed horror as he sees his body play such clumsy basketball //when I get my hands on those girls they are going to pay!//  
  
At the Shohoku bench…  
  
Ayako: I am not seeing things… did you just see that… Rukawa tried passing the ball to Hanamichi! Something must be wrong… did you see his pass it was so clumsy.  
  
K (Sendoh): Ne Ayako… his hand must have slipped… he'd never pass the ball to Hanamichi //I don't think I can keep on making excuses for them anymore… this is really bad… I mean both the aces aren't playing normally… shit it couldn't get worse then this!//  
  
Just as he thought it the gym door slid open and Fujima, Hanagata and Maki entered.  
  
K (Sendoh) groaning: Hey what are you guys doing here?  
  
Maki: We heard of the match and thought that we might as well drop by and check out the competition… So how is it so far? *looks at the pale raven haired boy*  
  
K (Sendoh): Uh… so so //Shit of all days they pick… they chose today!// curses silently  
  
Back on the court…  
  
H (F5C): Oi Ryochin… pass it… I'm free *Cringes as she sees him pass it to TR instead* //Not again!// for the past few minutes she had been dashing over to help her friend as they always ended up passing the ball to her thinking that she was Rukawa. //Here we go again// and with a burst of energy she broke through Koshino's defense and went towards her friend and took the ball. From her current position she jumped and ignoring the protests of her team mates she performed a three pointer. The ball arched perfectly entering the hoop cleanly and seconds later the whistle sounded declaring the end of the first half.  
  
F5C looked at her handy work and turned to face her friend and they started jumping around in joy.  
  
The rest of the people in the gym stared in silence at the ongoing scene. Hanamichi did a perfect three pointer… Rukawa passed the ball willingly to him… Hanamichi and Rukawa jumping about like giggly girls… what the hell was going on?  
  
At the Ryonan bench….  
  
Rukawa was seething as he saw himself jump about like a girl with his supposed to be mortal enemy. He was giggling and smiling and jumping… doing all the things that the usual ice king didn't do! If you listened carefully you could hear the small growl that was escaping his lips.  
  
At the Shohoku bench…  
  
Sendoh looked at the jumping duo //Rukawa actually looks quite cute when he smiles and… I can't believe Shohoku is leading!//  
  
Back to the jumping duo…  
  
Sendoh approached the jumping duo  
  
S (Kogure) muttered as silently as possible: Hey y'all are suppose to be acting like the Tensai and Kitsune… not like two giggly girls!  
  
F5C and TR stopped jumping and observed the spiky haired boy and soon enough it all came crashing down on them.  
  
R (TR): K'so  
  
H (F5C) blushing furiously: Nyahahahaha! I am the Tensai! Nyahahahaha! See I did a perfect three pointer! Nyahahaha! I beat that baka Kitsune  
  
R (TR): D'aho  
  
H (F5C): Teme Kitsune… admit that I am better than you! Nyahahaha!  
  
The two guys approached the bench engrossed in their lively argument.  
  
The rest of the people in the gym still stared at the two players in shock.  
  
At the gym entrance…  
  
Fuji: I didn't know that Hanamichi could play so well!  
  
Haruko: Well… he has been practicing so hard… of course he can play well now  
  
Matsui: Yeah but it looked like he was playing better then Rukawa  
  
F (Hanamichi): Of course he played better then the Kitsune… After all he is the Tensai! Nyahahahaha!!  
  
Fuji, Haruko and Matsui sweatdrops.  
  
At the Shohoku bench…  
  
H (F5C): So how's it going?  
  
K (Sendoh): Not good! Especially with you two acting so girly!  
  
R (TR): But we are girls!  
  
K (Sendoh): Not anymore!  
  
R (TR): But that wasn't my fault *glares at F5C*  
  
H (F5C): Oi I said I am sorry… look at it this way… forty minutes more to go and we can go home and I can find a cure… so bear with me till then. Anything we can do to make it more real?  
  
K (Sendoh): Your argument was normal… but the jumping around was weird *looks at Rukawa* and you gotta be colder and you have to try to play better.  
  
R (TR): But I don't even like the game!  
  
H (F5C) ignoring TR: Oi Sen san what's wrong? *follows his line of sight*  
  
At the Ryonan bench Koshino was standing across Sendoh and giving him a yelling for not playing properly.  
  
R (TR) all wide eyed with a small smile tugging at his lips: Aww you miss him ne?  
  
H (F5C) sighs audibly: You know y'all rubbing it in isn't making me feel any better. *gulps down her drinks but spurts it out as suddenly in front of her appears TR*  
  
F5C watched in horror as she saw T (Rukawa) grab R (TR) but before she was able to punch him…  
  
Ru: You bitch!  
  
Ka: How dare you try to punch him?  
  
Wa: You shall pay!  
  
The Rukawa Shinetai had suddenly appeared out of no where and formed an impenetrable line in front of their idol. The members were miraculously armed with mops and brooms and slowly they approached the girl that had wronged.  
  
TR watched in horror as the raging mob approached her body and winced as she realized that it was going to be bashed up.  
  
Rukawa stared at the raging girls who were approaching him and he felt shivers down his spine //These girls are really freaky! Don't they have anything better to do? Oh shit what am I suppose to do know// unconsciously backing away from the mob.  
  
H (F5C): Y'all better not touch her!  
  
Ru: She tried to hit Rukawa… and she shall die for trying!  
  
H (F5C): She… she… she has every right to do that as  
  
K (Sendoh) cut in: sheishisgirlfriend!  
  
For a moment there was pin drop silence in he court… then after a few seconds: NANI?  
  
Everybody looked at Kogure who was now staring back blankly.  
  
H (F5C): Yeah… she is his girlfriend! They've been going out for so long! *nudges R (TR) in the side*  
  
R (TR) suddenly turns cold and calm and approaches the girl… on reaching the girl he casually drapes an arm around her and pulls her towards him.  
  
Everybody watched in shock as the scene unfolded before them…  
  
//What the hell are they doing// Rukawa thought as he realised that he was being embraced by himself.  
  
R (TR) whispering: Okay we fouled up and I suck at the game but don't screw this up… I am not about to stand by and watch my body get bashed up so you better play along.  
  
T (Rukawa): … *returns the embrace*  
  
Ka: It's a lie!  
  
Wa: We know for a fact that Rukawa doesn't have a girl friend  
  
H (F5C) //you're right he doesn't he has a boyfriend!// snickers to herself: How do you know? You've never even spoken to him!  
  
Ru: Why should we believe you! You are most probably lying… he being your mortal enemy and all! You are just jealous!  
  
H (F5C) //remember to be myself//: Nani? The Tensai is not jealous of that stupid Kitsune!  
  
Ka: You are just lying to us!  
  
H (F5C): The Tensai doesn't lie!  
  
Wa: You are just jealous *glared at the red head*  
  
H (F5C) //might as well have some fun ne?//: The Tensai doesn't lie! He wouldn't kiss her if she weren't his!  
  
On hearing that statement the two people sharing a supposed embrace turned to stare at the red head who had just spoken.  
  
Ru: Yeah… but he hasn't kissed her… so that means she isn't HIS!  
  
H (F5C) snickering and ignoring the glares that she was receiving from both TR and Rukawa: Yeah… well look then… they'll kiss *looks smugly at the two*  
  
R (TR) //Shit! That idiot! I really don't want my body to be injured! But I have to do this or they won't leave my body alone! Wait till I get my hands on F5C *glares at the smug looking red head* I really don't know what to do!//  
  
And without thinking she dipped down and kissed herself.  
  
TBC  
  
Nyhahahaha!!  
  
TR kissed herself  
  
Me feeling damn stupid… but watelse is new  
  
Hopefully y'all didn't get lost… if so do tell me and I'll try me best to make it less complicated!!  
  
Pls R&R 


	6. Part 4

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Title: Fallen: With a Mission… 5/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Since the switch is done and all the so called suspense is outta the way… here are a few helpful guidelines:  
  
H (F5C): F5C in hanamichi's body  
  
R (TR): TR in rukawa's body  
  
S (Kogure): Kogure in sendoh's body  
  
F (Hanamichi): Hanamichi in f5c's body  
  
T (Rukawa): Rukawa in tr's body  
  
K (Sendoh): Sendoh in kogure's body  
  
~*~  
  
//Hmm… so this is how my lips feel… hmm… that cherry flavored lip balm is really nice… I am definitely going to keep on using it// and with that R (TR) pulled away from the kiss.  
  
T (Rukawa) looked up and stared at his body… at a loss for words.  
  
In actual fact, that was the state of the whole gym… except for a particular red head, H (F5C), who was snickering happily on watching the unfolding drama.  
  
Finally, when the whole scene set in, Ru, Ka, and Wa fainted and as for F (Hanamichi) she stood staring wide eyed at the kissing couple who finally separated. As the reality of the situation crashed upon him, her feet led towards the two. She stood there glaring at the girl who had just kissed his koi… completely forgetting the fact that they had swapped bodies and that he was in actual fact glaring at Rukawa who was currently residing in TR's feminine body.  
  
F (Hanamichi): You have no right to kiss him! How dare you! He is not yours to kiss!! Only I can do that!  
  
T (Rukawa) stood in front of the shorter girl and smirked at that remark //D'aho… aww… you are jealous… D'aho//  
  
F (Hanamichi): How dare you laugh at the Tensai! Only I can kiss that kitsune!  
  
By now all the people in the gym were extremely captivated with the on- going scene, and totally confused by it… whilst the Rukawa brigade still lay on the floor completely out of it.  
  
Ayako: Err… F5C… since when did you like Rukawa? I thought you said that he was 'no biggie'  
  
H (F5C) finally realizing the implications of the whole fight butted in unconsciously, whilst trying to save face: I don't like him! He really is no biggie! Anywayz… even if I wanted to, I couldn't get him! After all he and Hana… umph!!  
  
*She shut up as a ball collided with her face*  
  
Everbody turned to look in the direction from which the ball came from and as their eyes landed on their usually patient bespectacled friend… all their eyes popped out of their sockets.  
  
Everybody: Kogure??  
  
K (Sendoh): Err… my hand slipped *scratching the back of his head sheepishly*  
  
Everybody sweatdrops except for Mitsui who was completely amazed: Min-kun?  
  
Miyagi: Did you just call Kogure sempai Min-kun? *staring at the scared faced boy suspiciously*  
  
Mitsui laughs meekly: Err… it was a mistake… slip of the tongue *grins sheepishly*  
  
S (Kogure) on hearing his koi acknowledge him by his nickname in front of the whole gym felt the heat rush up to his cheeks.  
  
Hikoichi on noticing his idol's reaction: Er… Sendoh sempai Daijobou ka?  
  
S (Kogure): Err… Dai-daijobou *blushes an even deeper shade of red*  
  
Koshino turned on hearing his boyfriend talk… actually more like stammer. He has been acting weirdly through out the whole game… and now here he stands stammering? On turning and noticing his boyfriend's blush a realization crashed upon him like a heavy pile of bricks //That baka! He has feelings for Mitsui?!// he yelled: BAKA!  
  
And with that he turned and stormed out of the gym.  
  
The shout caught everyone's attention and they all stared at the Ryonan's point guard retreating form.  
  
K (Sendoh): Hiro-kun! No! It's not what you think! *gets up and goes after Koshino*  
  
Mitsui softly but confusedly inquires: Hiro-kun?  
  
K (Sendoh) turns only to be met with blue depths which clearly reflected hurt and anguish. //Oh shit! I forgot!//  
  
Mitsui stared at his beloved, and as the other made no move to explain what happened, he finally accepted the fact that Kogure was in actual fact in love with Koshino and not himself, with that he turned silently and headed for the locker room.  
  
S (Kogure) watched the pain play across his handsome koi's features and acted on instinct: No! Sashi-kun! It isn't what you think! *runs after Mitsui*  
  
//Oh shit! Not again! Why did I have to let this happen? I should have never set up that kiss! Shit! Now everyone is mad with everyone else// *H (F5C) looks at F (Hanamichi) who is still glaring at T (Rukawa) and looks at K (Sendoh) who is staring forlornly at the open gym doors and looks at S (Kogure) who is chasing after Mitsui* //Might as well start fixing things now// and without thinking she chases after Mitsui and Sendoh who had already entered the locker room.  
  
Everyone else in the gym remained rooted their positions… the Rukawa brigade were still out cold, F (Hanamichi) still glared at T (Rukawa), whilst she smirked in response. In short the whole gym was extremely quiet.  
  
30 seconds later…  
  
The silence was disrupted as H (F5C) came running out of the locker room with his hands on his eyes and his face as red as his head while screaming loudly. And without even stopping for a breather, he continued running, screaming for the hills.  
  
R (TR) finally realizing that in actual fact that was F5C, started grinning madly.  
  
At about this point… the Rukawa brigade had finally regained consciousness and on seeing their idol grin madly… they fainted once again.  
  
R (TR) on observing the brigade's antics burst out laughing as they fainted once again.  
  
Everybody else in the gym stared at the raven haired boy… their jaws touching the floor, mouths agape in shock.  
  
F (Hanamichi) finally snapped back to reality and turned only to be greeted with the sight of his koi's body quaking with fits of laughter. Finally he remembered everything and realized that in actual fact they had all swapped bodies… he turned to regard the taller girl in front of him, who was in actual fact his koi, and found her glaring at the laughing boy. On realizing the reason for the glare Hanamichi too burst out laughing, this earned him a punch from taller girl.  
  
T (Rukawa) approached his quaking body //That stupid girl! She is going to ruin my reputation in just a day!// he glared at his body and finally on nearing it whispered: Shut up!  
  
R (TR): Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot!... err… anyway I think we have done enough damage *looks at the floor now scattered with not only the fainted Rukawa brigade but with a few other players who couldn't take the weirdness… and as for those who still stood… they wore a dazed expression… their brains on overload, finding it difficult to process all that had just happened.*  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later…  
  
A certain red head strolled among the narrow lanes in the vast park with his head drooping over his shoulders. He was trying valiantly to shut out a certain image… and he wasn't succeeding too successfully. //Shit!! This is all TR's fault! Why the hell did I have to fall for her idea of helping out all gay kind? Why didn't I just mind my own business? I should have known better!//: ARGHH!!!  
  
He screamed out loud and on raising his head he was met with two brown orbs.  
  
H (F5C): Hey aren't you that guy from Ryonan?  
  
Stranger: Baka! Get out of my way! I have no time to waste with you! *he growls softly*  
  
H (F5C): Did you just growl? *wide eyed* KAWAI! No wonder TR wants to help you… you are so cute!  
  
Stranger: What the fuck are you saying Sakuragi? TR? Mind your own fucking business! Help me how? *glaring at the red head in front of him*  
  
H (F5C): Koshino right? *remembers the gym* Oh yeah… *whispers softly* You and Sendoh… and now y'all are screwed up and it is all my fault… WAAA!!! *chibi Hanamichi bawling like a baby*  
  
Koshino: What the fuck are you talking about? And how the hell did you know about us? And what do you mean it is your fault that we are screwed up? He likes Mitsui not me! He…  
  
H (F5C): No! *wails* it isn't what you think!  
  
Koshino: Funny! That's what he said as well!  
  
H (F5C): Cause it is true *he cut off* Look… trust me… it is kinda hard to explain, but if you allow me to explain all I am sure you'll understand the whole thing!  
  
Koshino: Whole thing?  
  
H (F5C): Yeah… the WHOLE THING! Please trust me… just this once… please!!!  
  
Koshino looked warily at the red head who was now on his knees begging him for his trust… occasionally sniffling. He looked quite pathetic in truth, so un-Tensai like  
  
Koshino: I don't know why, but fine, explain yourself  
  
H (F5C): Not here… follow me *sniffle*  
  
~*~  
  
20 minutes later…  
  
They were back in the Shohoku gym… the place where it all had begun. (AN: actually if ya think bout it… it all started in the Ryonan gym… but what the hell! *grins*)  
  
H (F5C): Hopefully they are still here *cautiously slides the gym doors open*  
  
Voice 1 yells: What the hell are you talking about? This is nonsense! It can't happen!  
  
Voice 2: Err… actually that's what we thought but it has!  
  
Voice 3: It is true… I too couldn't believe it at first… but it is true!  
  
Voice 1: NO WAY!!  
  
Voice 4: Oh shut up and stop whining like a baby! Be a man for god's sake!  
  
H(F5C) looking at Rukawa's tall form: Ahh! TR! Such sensibility in handling the situation as per usual! *oozing with sarcasm*  
  
R (TR) replies seething: Ah! You finally decide to bless us with your presence! And where the hell have you been? Huh? First you get us into this mess and then you abandon us without helping us out! And then you criticize the way I try to help out! TYPICAL!  
  
H (F5C) steps forward and glares: Typical? HELL! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your 'I want to help all gay kind' tirade!  
  
R (TR): You're blessed with your own mind… you didn't HAVE to agree!  
  
H (F5C): Yup! This is typical! You're blaming me as per usual!  
  
Both the figures continue glaring at each other oblivious of their surroundings.  
  
Mitsui: What the hell are they talking about? What 'save all gay kind' tirade?  
  
S (Kogure) replies soothingly: That's what I've been trying to explain to you.  
  
Koshino: Akira! What the hell are you doing with him *marches over to the spiky haired player* tell me now! Who do you really love! Don't play with me! *growls*  
  
S (Kogure) looks around nervously: Err… I love *sigh* Hisashi kun!  
  
Mitsui *eyes pop out of his socket*: HUH?  
  
Koshino: Baka Sakuragi! Why the hell did you drag me here!  
  
F (Hanamichi) looks up blankly: Huh? *remembers* Oi! F5C! Koshino is talking to you.  
  
H (F5C) snaps out of the glaring contest: Huh? *looks at, Koshino who is glaring, Sendoh who looks defeated, and Mitsui who looks like he just saw a ghost* Oh right! I remember… I am suppose to help y'all out and fix things *mumbles, looks at the boy in front of him* hey TR it'll be easier if we work together on this… friends?  
  
R (TR): Hn!  
  
H (F5C): Okie… everyone take a seat and lemme explain things *she starts explaining everything that happened*  
  
15 minutes later…  
  
Koshino: Are you trying to tell me that y'all have swapped bodies? *H (F5C) nods* Are you mad?  
  
H (F5C) sighs: No! It's the truth.  
  
Mitsui: And you expect us to just accept it like that?  
  
R (TR) exasperatedly: Well the others did… why can't you.  
  
Koshino and Mitsui yells: Cause it can't happen!  
  
H (F5C) ponders: Okay how about this you ask your respective koi a question which only he knows the answer to.  
  
Koshino and Mitsui mumble: This is ridiculous  
  
H (F5C): Koshino you first!  
  
Koshino: Okay. Hmm… Akira, what is the thing which irritates me the most about you?  
  
K (Sendoh) ponders: Not the fact that I am a hentai! But more of the fact that I love doing it in our school… especially the bathroom stalls and locker room.  
  
Koshino speechless  
  
S (Kogure) blushes, R (TR) starts nosebleeding and H (F5C) slaps her hand on her forehead in exasperation.  
  
H (F5C) mumbles: I didn't need to know that!  
  
Koshino still staring wide eyed at Kogure's body  
  
K (Sendoh): Believe me now?  
  
Koshino nods dumbly  
  
K (Sendoh): Good *flashes mega watt smile*  
  
Koshino: Oh my god! It really is you!  
  
K (Sendoh): Hiro-kun! *proceeds to hug Koshino only to be blessed with never ending poundings on his head* but Hiro-kun *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Koshino: You baka! This is all your fault for being such a Hentai! Baka! Baka! Baka!  
  
H (F5C): Hmm… Mitsui your turn  
  
Mitsui: Er… okay. Kimi-kun, when did we get together?  
  
S (Kogure): That night… Sakuragi was admitted into the hospital… on the roof top.  
  
Mitsui wide eyed stammers: It-it is you! H-how the hell di-did this happen?  
  
H (F5C) rolls eyes: Long story! *smiles on seeing the two of them back together*  
  
F (Hanamichi) asked loudly: Hey! You mean it is because of the Tensai's injury that you got together?  
  
S (Kogure): Kinda of… we were all very worried that night and well one thing led to another…  
  
Mitsui with a smile cut him off: And as they say… the rest is history!  
  
F (Hanamichi): Nyhahahaha! I am a Tensai! It is because of me y'all got together! Nyahahaha!  
  
Mitsui: Shut up!  
  
T (Rukawa): Shut up D'aho!  
  
F (Hanamichi): Teme! Kitsune! Ahh! *moans in plasure*  
  
H (F5C) turns: NANI?! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BODY! *rushes over and tries to separate the two. Luckily R (TR) decides to help out*  
  
After separating the two H (F5C) groans: This is not my day… first I screw up the portion… then the plan backfires… then everything gets screwed up… and now I get to see my best friend's body attempt a make out session with my body *groans louder* Oh and not to forget *slaps forehead in exasperation* I also got to see Mitsui's 'TWINKY WINKY' *groan and blushes hard*  
  
Everbody except Mitsui, who is also blushing, yells: You what?  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Hehehehe!!  
  
Finally got it done!  
  
Hopefully y'all get the first part…  
  
I think the second part of the fic is easier to understand… but hopefully y'all followed me  
  
*Prays… please say you understand*  
  
Anywayz… either way  
  
Pls R&R  
  
To EC chan- okie sorry if you find the fic confusing… but if you read the key it shouldn't be too hard to understand… but if you don't sorry once again… but it was a challenge requirement and I think I got carried away swapping so many ppl *sigh* hopefully this is easier to understand.  
  
Anywayz minna-san pls R&R  
  
Need the support… starting to feel doubtful…  
  
*sigh*  
  
I sound pathetic don't I?  
  
Can't help it… I seriously am doubtful! 


	7. Part 5

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi Title: Fallen: With a Mission. 6/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Since the switch is done and all the so called suspense is outta the way. here are a few helpful guidelines: H (F5C): F5C in hanamichi's body R (TR): TR in rukawa's body S (Kogure): Kogure in sendoh's body F (Hanamichi): Hanamichi in f5c's body T (Rukawa): Rukawa in tr's body K (Sendoh): Sendoh in kogure's body  
  
~*~  
  
Everybody except Mitsui, who is also blushing, yells: You what?  
  
H (F5C) blushing madly sighs: Oh wait. you weren't suppose to hear that. S (Kogure): Sashi-kun i-is it true? *stares wide eyed at his koi who has a slight blush covering his cheeks* Mitsui: Err. R (TR): Oh what are you complaining for? Mitsui, S (Kogure) and H (F5C): Huh? R (TR): So big deal. you saw it. Lucky you, now we're even. H (F5C) blushing madly: H-how? R (TR) looking boredly: I saw Sendoh's taut butt *Koshino stops whacking his koi* and you saw Mitsui's Twinky Winky. Oh and don't go acting all nun like on me. H (F5C): I am not nun like! It just really isn't my day. R (TR): Typical of you to complain about everything.  
  
It was noticeable that the two, if allowed, would be at it for the rest of the day, so finally Koshino walked up to the two and standing in front of Rukawa's body asked: You saw his what butt? R (TR) stating matter of factly: I said his TAUT arse! *grins mischeviously* You are one lucky guy to have that lil' piece. H (F5C) groans and shoves a tissue at her friend: Here, for your nose, and could we already stop it with the body part conversation. I need a clear mind to try and figure out how to reverse this whole mess, and when I mean a clear mind I don't mean one floating in seventh heaven thinking and drooling over the gorgeous body parts that y'all own.  
  
This had an effect on everyone as immediately Mitsui's and Koshino's mouth hung open, S (Kogure) blushed daintily, F (Hanamichi) snickered, T (Rukawa) remained bored, R(TR) nudged her friend in the ribs while smiling mischeviously and as for K (Sendoh) he grinned madly. K (Sendoh): So whose do you prefer? Everbody stared at the person who had spoken. R (TR): Well if you're asking me to choose between his twinky winky *pointing at Mitsui*, which I have not seen, and your taut arse. I'd most probably choose yours. Koshino: Nani? K (Sendoh): See Hiro-kun. you should be glad that you have me. *grins ferally* H (F5C): Man. I never thought that I'd ever see Kogure smile like that. Mitsui grinning: Actually he does. S (Kogure) squeaked: Sashi-kun! H (F5C): Really? Hey Kogure you aren't all that innocent now ain't it? *grins mischievously at Kogure* So Mitsui, what are his usual preferences? *asks interestedly* Koshino, S (Kogure) and Mitsui shout: Nani? K (Sendoh) grinning madly: Hmm. I'm starting to like you girls. R (TR) using a fake British accent: Why thank you! H (F5C) mutters: And this is why I normally don't unleash my hentai side *growls* Hey, where's Sakuragi and Rukawa.  
  
Both the girls nearly faint on finding their bodies, but they manage to snap out of it in time and save the world from a cosmic catastrophe.  
  
R (TR) shaking her head irritatedly: I don't believe this! Didn't we just separate you two? H (F5C) equally pissed off: What the hell is wrong with you two? Y'all are acting like a pair of sex deprived teenagers and don't you touch me *slaps away the hand that was reaching to touch her body* Oh my god Rukawa *stares angrily at TR's bored face* are you really that sexually charged up. What the hell are we suppose to do with these two. R (TR) ponders: Let's bind and gag him. H (F5C): Perfect! You are a genius.  
  
5 minutes later H (F5C) returns with a rope in hand and starts with the tying. R (TR): Hey be careful with the goods *staring worriedly as she sees her hands being tied at the back of her body rather roughly by a pissed off F5C* H (F5C): Hmm. done! Let's not bother gagging him. ain't like he talks ya know. *Looks up at her body* And as for you Sakuragi *states in an authoritative voice* you better behave unless you wanna end up like that! *pointing at TR's now bound body* F (Hanamichi) stares at his bound koi and then at the two pissed of girls: Don't order the Tensai around! Anyway, I know how to control myself *walks away from the group muttering about a baka kitsune* R (TR): Oi Tensai! Where do you think you are going? F (Hanamichi): Home! R (TR): I don't think so! You're coming with us until we sort this mess out! Till then you'll be in our house! H (F5C): That goes for all of y'all *maintaining her authoritative tone*  
  
So, the eight of them clean up the gym, then head for the mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in Hawaii.  
  
Lying on a beach, with a huge Hawaiian hat and a floral beach shirt, lay a relatively satisfied old man. Shades covered his wise eyes and his large belly rose and fell in peace. The side table was littered with snacks, one of the being a pina colada in a cute coconut shell with a little pink umbrella and a curly blue straw.  
  
Sir ponders //Hmm. I wonder how those two girls/pests are doing. I mean if they aren't in the same school, they can't cause trouble, right?// ponders //Maybe, I should be safe and check it out//  
  
Five seconds later.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Glaring at the information that he now had in his hand.  
  
~ F5C has been playing in her lab once again. Efforts were made to try and render the love potion she was preparing harmless. However, time was scarce and the whole operation was a failure. Results were that the love potion now became a switching potion. Six people have been affected by this potion inclusive of TR and F5C. Awaiting orders on the next course of action to pursue~  
  
//Which bumbling idiot messed up the whole operation// Skims down the report he was holding in his hand.  
  
~ Person in charge: CT~  
  
//Which idiot put that bumbling idiot in charge of the mission?//  
  
//Aaww, my head! There goes my vacation!//  
  
The man who was jolly a few minutes ago, now rubbed his temples in frustration and frowned darkly at the report in his lap.  
  
//I need a panadol// *groan*  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the eight students had finally reached the mansion. F (Hanamichi): You live here? *jaw dropping in shock* H (F5C): Yup F (Hanamichi): With who else? R (TR): Oh! Just the two of us. S (Kogure): You must be really rich. H (F5C): Huh? Oh no! It was part of the contract. We stay here, go about life normally and try not to get into trouble. R (TR): "TRY" being the key word in that statement.  
  
H (F5C) unlocks the door and steps in. H (F5C): Hmm. okay I think. But she was cut off as TR in Rukawa's body barged in and happily ran up the stairs. R (TR): A bath! Yatta! A nice comforting bath. with candles! The scented type and music, classical that is. PERFECT! Hey F5C! Borrow your Mozart CD pwease! H (F5C) stares at the usually bored boy now yipping over a bath: Man! Will this day ever end? *groans* I don't think I ever have to wonder how Rukawa would look if happy. F (Hanamichi): I think he looks nice when he smiles and is happy. *stares at the Rukawa's body that had now disappeared behind closed doors* K (Sendoh): Hmm. I agree with you. Ne Rukawa, you should smile more. Koshino stares at his boyfriend with a vein popping out of his forehead: Sendoh Akira! Are you checking out other guys behind my back? *growls* K (Sendoh) smiles at the growl: Nope! I am checking him out right in front of you *grins* Koshino: Nani?! You baka! HENTAI BAKA! *grabs the file that had been carelessly discarded on the couch and starts hitting his boyfriends head* S (Kogure): Ma ma Koshino! Calm down! You are going to hurt him. *approaches the armed boy and carefully tries stopping him* Mitsui sat on the couch relatively interested in the on going scene. //Damn! This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder! How does Sendoh survive a bashing like that. hmm. maybe that's why he is such a hentai. *Grins* Wait a second. he's beating up Kimi's head!//  
  
Suddenly out of no where, Koshino was tackled to the floor and he landed with a loud thud! S (Kogure): What the? Mitsui: Don't you dare hit my Kimi's head! You Baka! *glares at the boy pinned beneath him* S (Kogure): Huh? *looks at Sendoh and on seeing his body, his eyes widen in realization* K (Sendoh) clears throat: Err. you guys seem to be enjoying that position, don't mind us *grins mischievously* S (Kogure) looks at his boyfriend who was now lying on top of Koshino *blushes* Koshino yells: BAKA! *whacks Mitsui on the head* Mitsui rolls of the other howling in pain while Koshino springs to his feet.  
  
Hovering at the entrance of the house, F5C stared in shock as she watches the on going commotion. //This day is going to be the end of me// *groans*.  
  
All was forgotten when a shrill sound was heard from one of the rooms. F5C dropped her bag and jolted up the stairs, worry flooding her every nerve. "I'M A GUY!!! NOO!!" with that loud scream, the door to TR's room opened and out came Rukawa clad only in his boxers and wearing a look of utter horror. F5C stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the staircase and sunk down to a sitting position, groaning out loud as she stared at her friend. R (TR): I'm a guy! *whines* H (F5C): I thought we settled that! But was once again cut off when she saw a flash of black race past her eyes. Blinking once, she looked back up and saw her body pushing Rukawa's body back into the room. F (Hanamichi): Get back in there and put on some clothes! How could you let everyone see you nearly naked! *growls* How dare you abuse the kitsune's body like that? *Pulls the door shut* Hurry up and get dressed and don't look at his body! *growls* From the living area, K (Sendoh) snickering: My, my aren't we protective! T (Rukawa) looks at his koi and smiles, then states matter of factly: At least I decided not to go commando today. This earned him stares from everybody except for his koi who was blushing furiously. From the staircase, H (F5C): I never knew that my body could move that fast *grins* Maybe that's a sign for me to start working out. *Gets up and stares back down at the living area and regrets doing so immediately*  
  
There Koshino was again hitting Kogure's body; obviously Sendoh had said something perverted to initiate this whole thing. Mitsui was trying his level best to stop Koshino from hitting his koi's body and as for Kogure he was doing his normal peace keeping act and Rukawa couldn't give a damn.  
  
H (F5C) groans then mumbles to herself: I need a panadol. She proceeded towards the kitchen but stopped in her tracks.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
~TBC~  
  
nyahahahaha!! Done with the next part! Finally! Sorry for the delay. first it was my brother who had come back. and then I couldn't get to use the comp and now I am undergoing a hentai phase *I keep on writing lemons* Anywayz R&R To continue or not to. that is the question. *sigh* 


	8. Part 6

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi Title: Fallen: With a Mission. 7/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Since the switch is done and all the so called suspense is outta the way. here are a few helpful guidelines: H (F5C): F5C in hanamichi's body R (TR): TR in rukawa's body S (Kogure): Kogure in sendoh's body F (Hanamichi): Hanamichi in f5c's body T (Rukawa): Rukawa in tr's body K (Sendoh): Sendoh in kogure's body  
  
~*~  
  
DING DONG  
  
H (F5C): Who could that be *rubbing temples with fingers and heads towards the front door* Voice: I have two deliveries. one for a Miss. TR and the other for a Miss. F5C H (F5C) eyes the packages: Well. they're in the shower now, but I'll be more then glad to accept them Voice: Okay, just sign here. and here  
  
H (F5C) walks back into the living room and is glad to see that for once everything is normal, Koshino isn't hitting Kogure's body and Mitsui isn't hitting Koshino, instead the respective couples were snuggling up against each other except for Rukawa who was still bound. R (TR): Oi F5C! What's that? *pointing at the packages while coming down the stairs* H (F5C) eyeing packages warily: I dunno. *tosses a package to her housemate* but this is for ya  
  
Suddenly everybody is staring at them curiously as the two start opening the packages. R (TR) opens hers the first and immediately she starts jumping around R (TR): It's here! Yatta! It's here! Everybody: What is? R (TR) turns and looks at H (F5C), as if on cue, H (F5C) eyes widen and she too tears at her package revealing an old dusty book and with that a smile plays across her face. H (F5C): People. we may actually be saved! Everybody: Huh? H (F5C): Well this book has all the potions, incantations and blah blah blah in the world and with that, it also has the respective antidotes. Silence enveloped the room as H (F5C) flipped through the pages and finally stopped at a certain page. There was a sharp intake of air, then she turned pale and a few seconds later she fainted.  
  
10 minutes later. H (F5C): Arghhh!!! *sits up after a bucket of water was thrown on her* R (TR) snickers: I've always wanted to do that H (F5C): You stupid ass!! That was cold! You could have at least used warm water! R (TR): But that was the idea to wake you up. thus the cold water. H (F5C) glares at R (TR) who shrugs and walks away. H (F5C): People. we have a problem. According to this book, the potion is only temporary for the first twenty four hours since the time it was made any later and we remain like this forever.  
  
10 minutes later the room was still eerily silent  
  
5 minutes later F (Hanamichi): Argh!! You stupid girls! Why did you have to even try this potion? It is because girls are this stupid that we guys are gay! R (TR): What do you mean by we stupid? We were just trying to help YOU out! If y'all weren't so shy or so hentaish then everything would have been fine! S (Kogure): Ma ma. Everybody calm down As usual nobody listened to him, and they continued bickering.  
  
2 minutes later. H (F5C) shouts: If y'all wanna stay like this fine! No problem with me. I'll always figure a way out. but if you want to get back to normal then you need to help. Silence. H (F5C): Okay. We need these ingredients and we need them back here latest in an hour's time. It takes that long for the potion to set and be mixed! We got until around midnight. so we gotta cooperate! We shall slit up into two's and get the stuff that way it is faster!  
  
After handing out the lists H (F5C) looks at R (TR): Stay here. R (TR): But why? H (F5C): Simple! Cause I don't trust him *points to TR's bound body* around him *points to Hanamichi who is in her own body* R (TR): Aaa. H (F5C): Don't worry we should be back soon. just don't kill him before that ok? R (TR) growls: Hai  
  
~*~  
  
Mitsui walked down the streets with his koi. Mitsui: You know. I don't think I'll ever get use to you in that body *eyes Sendoh's body* S (Kogure): Why not? Mitsui: Firstly, you're taller then me! S (Kogure) looking thoughtfully: So does that mean I get to be on top now? Mitsui: NANI?! S (Kogure) ignoring Mitsui: Hmm. I may actually get used to this. Mitsui grabs S (Kogure's) shoulder: B-but Min-kun S (Kogure) looking cheekily: Yes.?? Mitsui chibi form: I don't want to be at the bottom *stomps feet up and down* S (Kogure) drawls sensually into Mitsui's ear: But I want you at the bottom of me. Mitsui blushes madly when his koi discreetly corners him in an empty alley and slips his hand under his pants and gently squeezes his butt. S (Kogure): I want you below me! Mitsui who was still blushing madly: Mi-min-kun? Voice 1: See! I told ya that Kogure and Mitsui aren't an item! Voice 2: But I was so sure that they were Voice 3: Hanamichi must have been wrong S (Kogure) discreetly withdrew his hand and turned around to face those who were speaking. Voice 2: Oi! Oyagi! I didn't think that you could blush that badly! Mitsui's head snapped up as he regarded the person who had spoken: You bakas! What the hell are you doing here! And don't call me oyagi! His outburst earned him a soft snicker from his koi while the other guys backed away slowly. S (Kogure): Oi Yohei. What makes you say that Kosure isn't gay? Yohei: I didn't say that. Takamiya did. S (Kogure): But what do you think? Yohei: It doesn't matter to me *shrugs* But why are you so interested? Aren't you and Mitsui *looks at the other player who arguing with the rest of the gundam* a thing? S (Kogure): Kind off Yohei: Kind off? S (Kogure): It's a bit hard to explain now. anywayz what are you doing here? Yohei points to the distance: Pachinko S (Kogure) sweatdrops. Yohei: Woi minna! Let's go! It's opening! On hearing this, the other three guys instantaneously stopped fighting and ran towards the opening doors leaving Yohei, S (Kogure) and Mitsui in a cloud of dust. Yohei waved goodbye while Mitsui and S (Kogure) sweatdropped. S (Kogure): That was fast. Mitsui grumbling: Hn. S (Kogure): Come on. the faster we get this stuff the quicker we get back to normal. and then I can be on top. That immediately caught Mitsui's attention and once again he ran after the taller boy, trying his level best to say convince him otherwise.  
  
~*~  
  
Koshino and K (Sendoh) headed towards the flower shop. There was an X popping out of his forehead as he continued listening to his koi babble on. Koshino: Can't you shut up! K (Sendoh): But Hiro-kun *blinks large puppy dog eyes* Koshino scowls: Don't Hiro kun me! K (Sendoh): B-but Voice 1: Hey I thought you were going out with Sendoh! Koshino turned and noticed that they were face to face with two Kainan players. He racked his brain trying to figure out their names but luck wasn't on his side. K (Sendoh): Hi! You're Kiyota and Jin right? *On seeing the two nod* And he is Sendoh's! Kiyota: Nani? You're two timing Sendoh? Koshino without thinking twice, punches the Kainan monkey: I'm not two timing anybody! And I do not belong to Sendoh! *growls* K (Sendoh) whines: But Hiro-kun! Koshino: Baka! Who on earth would go out with that stupid hentai? I mean he is a major hentai and I'd have to be mad to go out with him! Jin: I heard that as well and I pity his boyfriend. I heard that he can't keep his hands of any guys he fancies. Koshino looking interestedly: Oh really? Where did you hear this from? Kiyota: My cousin goes to Shohoku and it seems that Sendoh was seen attending nearly every practice session after the first Shohoku and Ryonan match. Jin: It seems that he actually had this thing for that red head Sakuragi! Kiyota: Stupid Baka Red Haired Monkey! Koshino: Really? *X vein popping out of his forehead* Kiyota: Huh? Oh right! Yeah! And it seems that he use to 'accidentally' bump into the red head or push him over and then catch him. Jin cut off his friend: Hey we got to go or we'll be late for our movie! Ja! They left Koshino alone with K (Sendoh) who was now blushing madly. Koshino growling: Sakuragi huh? K (Sendoh): Hiro-kun it was nothing! *blinks innocently* Koshino: What happened between you two? *glares* K (Sendoh): I approached him and then he punched me in my eye. leaving me with a blue black *sigh* Koshino whacks his koi's head: Baka! He should have broken your bones! With that Koshino continued walking to the flower shop, with a whining K (Sendoh) in trail.  
  
~*~  
  
At home, R (TR) was getting really restless and finally being really that bored she decided to try talking to Rukawa who was amazingly still awake. R (TR): What's your biggest secret? T (Rukawa): . R (TR): Tell me T (Rukawa): . R (TR) softly elbowing her side: Tell me. come on. pwease.. tell me T (Rukawa): . 3 minutes later. R (TR) whining: Come on! Tell me! I won't tell anyone! T (Rukawa): . R (TR): If you tell me I'll release you! That got his attention and he eyed her warily. He knew that she wouldn't stop pestering him and the idea of being released was very appealing. Finally he nodded in agreement and R (TR) whooped in joy. T (Rukawa): When.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for the long delay. I'm getting so lazy to write that and I'm getting a bit busy Newayz. hopefully the chapter was okay. I know it wasn't all that funny but I think the next one will be. I need help though. please tell if I've missed out anybody in this fic. cause I think that I've done nearly everbody excluding coach takato. So?? Pls R&R  
  
And if there are grammatical errors. sorry I too lazy to check ( 


	9. Part 7

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi Title: Fallen: With a Mission. 8/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Since the switch is done and all the so called suspense is outta the way. here are a few helpful guidelines: H (F5C): F5C in hanamichi's body R (TR): TR in rukawa's body S (Kogure): Kogure in sendoh's body F (Hanamichi): Hanamichi in f5c's body T (Rukawa): Rukawa in tr's body K (Sendoh): Sendoh in kogure's body  
  
~*~  
  
R (TR) whining: Come on! Tell me! I won't tell anyone! T (Rukawa): . R (TR): If you tell me I'll release you! That got his attention and he eyed her warily. He knew that she wouldn't stop pestering him and the idea of being released was very appealing. Finally he nodded in agreement and R (TR) whooped in joy. T (Rukawa): When.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of town in a scent shop.  
  
H (F5C) looking at the candles in her hand: Okay. you hold these and I'll check it off the list. F (Hanamichi) taking over the candles: Hai! H (F5C): Okay! Shoot! F (Hanamichi): Lavender H (F5C): Check! F (Hanamichi): Eucalyptus H (F5C): Check! F (Hanamichi): And the last one is the normal candles with rose petals. H (F5C): Right! And on to the scents. F (Hanamichi): Okay. white musk and ocean breeze. H (F5C): Perfect! Now we can get back A.S.A.P and get started. *whirls around to the counter and on seeing it whispers* OH MI GOD! Hanamichi F (Hanamichi): Nanda yo?! H (F5C) hisses: Softly lah! Hey look at those two guys at the counter. I think they are together. F (Hanamichi) sporting a very confused look and looking and the pair at the counter: Why do you say that? At that moment, the smaller of the two leaned towards his partner and whispered something into the other's ear and before parting with the ear, a small kiss was placed on it. H (F5C) turned into a puddle of mush on seeing the intimacy between the two. F (Hanamichi) stared in fascination at the couple, glad to see that even though they are old they are still together. //Kaede maybe there's still hope// Grinning goofily at the thought of his koi, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and tripped over a stray string on the floor.  
  
All was in slow motion. H (F5C) had managed to catch one of the scents, as it flew out of his grasp, the candles collided with the floor and finally both the eyes fixed on the other flying scent bottle in the air. Finally after an eternity there was impact.  
  
The smaller man at the counter turned around and glared at the idiots who had spilled the scent on him. H (F5C): OH MI GOD! I'm SO sorry! *gives a hand to her friend on the floor* F (Hanamichi) on getting up and finally managing to collect the candles looked up to apologize to the man but his jaw falls open on realizing who it is. Man: You stupid kids! Especially you *pointing at F5C who is still in Hanamichi's body* F (Hanamichi) whispers: Takato sensei Takato whirls around and regards the person who had spoken his name.  
  
They stare at each other for a few minutes, F (Hanamichi) recognizing the Kainan coach but Takato staring blankly at Hanamichi who is still in a girl's body. H (F5C) realizing that Hanamichi knows the man in front of her, strikes the Tensai's pose and laughs maniacally while apologizing for the mess and blaming it all on the stupid string, in the end doing a perfect Hanamichi impersonation. Man 2: Ho ho ho ho *while turning away from the counter with his purchases*  
  
H (F5C) and F (Hanamichi) jaws touch the floor and their eyes are lying somewhere on the dirty floor as they stare in surprise at Takato's koi. Both their faces go through a myriad of expressions, before they turn blue and then turn a disgusting green. They quietly watch as the two men leave the shop, their fingers entwined together. Finally the two get up and quietly pay for their stuff, only one thought echoing in their mind //Anzai sensei!//  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the house.  
  
R (TR) leans in closer to the bound Rukawa: So? *eagerness lacing the one word* T (Rukawa) sighs: When I was young I had this really sweet stuffed teddy bear. *sigh* R (TR) is totally amazed by the fact that he had said more then ten words but she doesn't pursue it as curiosity overcomes her. T (Rukawa) takes a deep breath: We were at the park in late spring and I was playing on the top of this small hill. *Breathes more and his eyes now have a far away look* I was playing with my teddy bear and was hugging it, but my mother called me and I placed it on the ground and went to her. When I came back and sat down I accidentally kicked it down the hill. I watched it rolling happily down the hill, but towards the foot of the hill *inhales sharply* butterflies started flying off the flowers they were on. There were loads and loads of them and they *inhales more* hovering around my innocent teddy. They were swarming him. eating him alive. They were killing my innocent teddy bear and all I could do was watch from the top *ends in a barely audible whisper* I'm. I'm afraid of butterflies.  
  
R (TR) stares at the supposedly ice king in front of her //No wonder Hanamichi likes him! He's so fragile in actual truth// and for once in the history of man kind, TR didn't crucify man, instead she leaned over and soothed the poor boy.  
  
R (TR) whispers: Don't worry. we can kill all the butterflies in the world Rukawa just nods slightly in her embrace, while unknown to him TR is already planning which gun would be best used to kill butterflies and figuring out how to con her housemate into making a 'butterfly death' potion.  
  
~*~  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"We're back" Mitsui announced while helping his koi in with all the bags.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"We're back" Koshino stated while being trailed by a still whining K (Sendoh).  
  
Mitsui looking at Kogure's whining body: What's wrong with him? *Looks at Koshino* Koshino still ignoring his koi: He's a BAKA! *whacks his koi's head* Mitsui jumps to action and tries to prevent any further bashing to his beloved's body.  
  
5 seconds later. Mitsui sighs exasperatedly: If you want to hit him *pointing at the still whining K (Sendoh)* then hit HIS body! Koshino remains quiet then suddenly: That's a great idea! *heads to Sendoh's body and starts whacking his head*  
  
On impact, S (Kogure)'s eyes widen in pain and surprise. S (Kogure) groaning while trying to dodge the blows: Sashi-kun! Help me! * gets free and runs away from the crazy Koshino* Mitsui looking at Sendoh's body then remembers that it is in actual fact his own koi: SHIT! *runs after Koshino*  
  
So now you got three grown men running around the living room. Kogure who is in Sendoh's body is in the lead, followed by a crazy Koshino who is waving his arms around madly, and lastly Mitsui who is cursing out loud. K (Sendoh) is sitting on a couch; still whining about his koi's mistreatment and T (Rukawa) is still in R (TR)'s soothing embrace.  
  
THUD  
  
S (Kogure) was lying on his butt, looking rather shocked but before he could do anything he was assaulted by the mad Koshino, who was being forcefully pushed away by Mitsui. S (Kogure) runs away and looks back at the brawling Mitsui and Koshino //Damn he can hit damn hard for such a small guy!// rubbing his now sore head. He looks up and realizes that he had bumped into the last two.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
The commotion has finally settled and Koshino is now by his koi, soothing him and apologizing for his behavior while K (Sendoh) is obviously perkier now with all the attention from his koi. Mitsui is gently taking care of his S (Kogure)'s sore head. T (Rukawa) and R (TR) have finally broken the embrace and true to her word, Rukawa is now free.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Everybody realizes it is still eerily silent, and they try to figure out the cause. Finally their eyes land on F (Hanamichi) and H (F5C) who have a tint of green on their faces while staring blankly at the floor. R (TR): Oi cow! What's wrong? H (F5C) looks up dazedly: Huh?! *notices the stares* Oh! *sighs* We just saw Anzai sensei. Mitsui happily: Really?! How is he? H (F5C):. F (Hanamichi) whispering: He is good. he was with his koi. Kogure: Oh his wife. H (F5C) shakes her head: No. Takato sensei *whispers*  
  
20 seconds later.  
  
All: NANI?! Mitsui shaking his head disbelievingly: Are you saying Sensei is cheating on his wife with of all people Takato sensei? F (Hanamichi) and H (F5C) nods. Mitsui: Nonsense! H (F5C): We saw them together. it's true. that or they are really close and I mean REALLY close! Silence. H (F5C) shaking her head violently: Need to focus! Finally a few minutes later, she turns to her housemate: Gimme a hand with this stuff, I better get started on the potion. R (TR) who's still in shock nods dumbly and trails behind with the bags in hand. H (F5C) stops her descent up and turns to the still stunned people in the living room: Feel free to explore the house.  
  
~*~  
  
10 minutes later. They finally get up and decide to explore instead of pondering over the whole thing.  
  
One hour later. They had explored the whole house and this was the last room left.  
  
Koshino grasped the knob gently and turned it. The door slid open noiselessly and on stepping into the room all the guys inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted them.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay I checked and now all the requirements have been met *grins happily*  
  
Hmm. something was a bit off in this chap. I think it was the tense. I screwed them all up. but time is running out and me still got a few fics to complete. Err. one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. Tell me what ya think k? Thanx for following me this far Danka 


	10. Part 8

Fic  
Genre: Yaoi

Title: Fallen: With a Mission… 9/9  
Author: F5C  
Rating: PG  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com

Since the switch is done and all the so called suspense is outta the way… here are a few helpful guidelines:

H (F5C): F5C in hanamichi's body

R (TR): TR in rukawa's body

S (Kogure): Kogure in sendoh's body

F (Hanamichi): Hanamichi in f5c's body

T (Rukawa): Rukawa in tr's body

K (Sendoh): Sendoh in kogure's body

~Here we go AGAIN~

10 minutes later…

They finally get up and decide to explore instead of pondering over the whole thing.

One hour later…

They had explored the whole house and this was the last room left.

Koshino grasped the knob gently and turned it. The door slid open noiselessly and on stepping into the room all the guys inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted them.

~*~

Meanwhile at the upper levels of the house…

Voice: It's alive! It's alive! My creation lives! Bwahahahaha!

Voice 2: Okay… F5C… I think that you've had enough coke for a day… anyway, this isn't Frankenstein… this is us trying to help all gaykind!

H (F5C): Huh? *finally snapping out of her trance* Oh yeah! Anyway… what I meant is that it's done… Wait a sec… is it just me or does this suddenly seem like a really scary déjà vu?

R (TR) ponders: Actually you're right… to think that we did this just last night

H (F5C) turns to look at R (TR): Freaky ain't it? So much has happened in one day…

R (TR) continuing: Yeah… and now we are stuck in male bodies and everything is messed up…

H (F5C): But no worries… Me to the rescue! All will be fine as soon as everybody drinks the antidote… to think that all would have been fine if only you'd have been more careful when dropping the grenade *sigh*

R (TR): Oh! Now everything is MY fault? Of course life wouldn't have turned out this complicated if you hadn't messed up the potion in the first place

H (F5C) cuts R (TR) off: Well it wasn't my fault if the book and words were smudged… anywayz don't you think its better this way? I mean can you try to imagine a tame Sendoh and even tamer Kogure… hmm… I wonder if that's even possible, for Kogure to be tamer.

Moment of silence as the two girls deeply ponder the alternative situation 

Together enthusiastically: Yup! It's definitely better this way!

H (F5C) grinning: See! So we didn't screw up majorly after all!

R (TR) turning to her friend: You know you're right!

H (F5C) nodding happily: Of course I am! I always am! But just in case lets recheck the antidote *quickly looking at the potion*

R (TR): I agree *stands and proceed to help her friend*

~*~

Back to the basement…

Guns, guns and more guns.

The whole place was filled with ammunition… a few bows, arrows and crossbows littered the place… but otherwise it was majorly guns.

A few of them were nicely displayed in glass cases with plaques containing their details… sometimes next to these displays were newspaper articles. A big screen television was situated at a corner and the middle of the huge basement was left considerably empty. 

The six guys slowly entered the room… shock being the least of the emotions on their minds. The ceiling was decorated with a number of anti male banners along with a few pro feminist banners. Each guy inhaled sharply as the cautiously dispersed form the huddle to explore even more. They fingered the news paper clippings… scanning through a few of them but their minds was still in too much shock to process much of it.

~*~

H (F5C): Lets go get the guys

R (TR): Hai!

~*~

F (Hanamichi) staring: What is this place?

Mitsui: Maybe it's some kind of hidden World War two ammunition bunk or something like that

S (Kogure) looking at the package on a table: Hey didn't TR get that earlier today?

All the guys turn to look at the package…

Koshino reaching out for the package: It is…

A shrill scream halted his outward hand and hurriedly he yanked it back.

R (TR) ran into the room and lunged for the package clutching it to her chest for dear life.

R (TR) panting: Don't you ever touch anything in this room! Do you have any idea how hard it is to collect all these things? *waving an arm gesturing at the guns*

Mitsui stunned: This is yours? *his voice squeaking a bit at the end*

R (TR) looking at him: Yeah… I like to collect them… reaching out for a gun and patting it tenderly.

S (Kogure) looking flabbergasted: You collect guns?

H (F5C) coolly leaning against the door frame: Some people collect bottle caps, some collect stamps… as for her *looking at TR* she collects guns *proceeds to where one of the bows are*

K (Sendoh) looking at a certain newspaper article: Hmm… why does this seem so familiar.

H (F5C) peering over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the story: No wonder! That's cause you were there when it happened?

K (Sendoh) reading from the paper: Sunway Pyramid? *looking quizzically*

R (TR) popping a cd into the dvd player: Maybe this will refresh your memory.

The screen flickered on brightly and the occupants of the room watched amazed excluding R (TR) and H (F5C) who kept on grinning and snickering at certain scenes.

At the end of the show all the guys stared at each other…

K (Sendoh): Ohmigod! No wonder y'all seemed so familiar!

Mitsui: You were the crazy girls who went on the male killing spree

R (TR) looking indignantly: Hey at least we spared all gay hentais!

F (Hanamichi): It was because of you that I ended up with him behind the counter.

T (Rukawa) looking at Sendoh: You still owe me that tape *glares while F (Hanamichi) blushes*

Koshino finally snapped out of his dazed state and lunges for Sendoh's body: Akira! You hentai baka! Who were those two guys you were making out with on the floor in a public shopping mall?

~*~

Author's note: Refer to a Very Crazy Day… prequel to Fallen… but just for the hey… Sendoh was making out with Hotohori and Nuriko from Fuishigi Yuigi

~*~

Mitsui standing in front of Sendoh's body: Don't you dare touch him! This is my Min-kun and nobody gets to lay a finger on him! *glares*

Koshino growling attacks Kogure's body only to find Mitsui blocking him once again

Mitsui: And that is my dearest Min-kun's body! HANDS OFF!

H (F5C) coming in between the two seething guys: Relax… in about fifteen minutes the potion should be complete and then all shall be normal and you can hit Sendoh as many times as you want *grinning*

K (Sendoh) sweatdrops: Err… Thanx

H (F5C): But we still have to wait… 

Silence.

1 minute later…

H (F5C) growling: This is ridiculously quiet…

Surveys the room to see F (Hanamichi) investigating the displays, T (Rukawa) sleeping with his usual snot bubble appearing from his nose, Mitsui  guarding both his Min-kun and Min-kun's body luckily for Sendoh that is, Koshino glaring and shooting daggers at K (Sendoh) and R (TR)… wait a second… where was she?

R (TR) smiling happily: Voila!

H (F5C) looking curiously: Voila what?

R (TR) grabbing another box: Voila the simulator is complete

Bells of redemption are heard

H (F5C) grinning: Lets try it out

R (TR) smirking: You read my mind!

H (F5C): Get my stuff… I'll clean the mess *proceeds to the middle of the room* Hey guys… could y'all move to the sides… we're going to be playing a game here and we need the space.

F (Hanamichi) perking up at the word game: Game what game?

H (F5C): A shooting game…

F (Hanamichi) eagerly: Can I join? 

H (F5C) nodding: Go to TR and ask her for equipment… she'll get you ready

F (Hanamichi) happily heads to the said person.

H (F5C) looking at the other guys: Anybody else wanna give it a try?

No response

H (F5C) looks at the still glaring Koshino: Ya know… Kosh… I think I got a way to help ya release some of that pent up anger… but you got to play as well.

Koshino growls in response

H (F5C): No seriously it'll help…

Finally Koshino gives in and agrees

They all head towards R (TR) and H (F5C) whispers something in her friend's ear which causes her to smile gleefully.

3 minutes later…

The four of them stand in the middle of the room… each armed with guns except for H (F5C) who has a crossbow in hand.

R (TR) presses a button.

A projector appears out of the ceiling and the lights dim.

The middle of the room transforms into a shopping mall.

R (TR) shouts: Shoot as many guys as possible!

H (F5C) continuing: Points are deducted for shooting any females or kids or animals…

R (TR) goes on: Gay hentais will appear as green people… DO NOT shoot them

H (F5C) cutting in: Except for Sendoh! You can shoot him as much as you want!

At this point a simulated Sendoh was walking in the shopping mall.

Koshino pulls the trigger and blows the head of the simulation gaining himself some points.

Soon enough all four of them were shooting away at the simulated guys while Mitsui and S (Kogure) watched from the sides in disbelief. K (Sendoh) felt nervous as he saw his koi shooting the heads off all the simulations that looked like himself and it was scary to see that his koi was actually enjoying it. T (Rukawa) had woken up from his sleep as it was too noisy to continue and he watched in puzzlement as he saw his koi shoot away at these strange unknown men.

R (TR) was laughing maniacally as she shot away at every guy… wasting more ammunition then necessary… but since it was all a simulation she didn't mind… half of her shots were way off thanks to her horrible aim.

H (F5C) on the other hand was smoothly aiming and shooting her arrows at most of her intended victims. A small buzzing of her digital watch alerted her that play time was up.

Pressing another button, the simulation faded away, announcing F (Hanamichi) as the winner, while the lights came back on and the projector returned to the ceiling.

H (F5C) grinning madly: It's been a while since we've done that

R (TR) grinning just as madly: I totally agree with you

H (F5C): That simulation kicked ass

F (Hanamichi) smiling: You guys are so lucky to have such a cool thing

R (TR): You know… I never thought that you could be better then F5C

F (Hanamichi) laughing loudly: Of course! I'm the best! Ore wa tensia! Nyahahahahaha!

H (F5C) enthusiastically: Hate to break this up… but let's go get back to normal shall we!

Everyone: Hai!

~*~

K (Sendoh) looking at Koshino: Err… Hiro-kun gomen

Koshino looking at his koi: Huh? *remembers why he was angry earlier* Oh! That! It's okay! After all it's not like we were together when that happened… don't worry Akira *smiles*

K (Sendoh) stares stunned: Hiro-kun daijobou? 

Koshino grinning: That simulation really did help! It was cool shooting at you… (K (Sendoh) sweatdrops) but as long as you don't cheat on me I'll never be angry

K (Sendoh) glomps Koshino: Iie! I'll never ever do that *nuzzles Koshino's neck*

Mitsui shouts appallingly: Oi! Hands Off my Min-kun's body!

S (Kogure) blushes 

K (Sendoh) and Koshino mutter: God I can't wait for all to be normal

Mitsui sighs: You ain't the only ones!

~*~

They enter the lab and the stare in awe at the whole complicated set up.

F (Hanamichi): Are you really 17?

H (F5C) grinning: Yes I am! Me just a really smart 17 year old.

R (TR) rolling eyes: Yare yare… so smart that she messed up the potions.

H (F5C) feigning hurt: Hey quit it already! Here you go *starts pouring a green gooey liquid into six mugs and hands them out*

S (Kogure) staring at the green sludge in the mug: Err… is this safe?

H (F5C): I dunno… *stares at her own mug* but I did exactly as the book said

7 faces snap up to regard her and together they ask: ARE YOU SURE?

H (F5C) sweatdrops: Gee… thanks for the support *shakes head* and yes! I'm sure!

T (Rukawa): Isn't there any other way?

R (TR): Not unless you want to stay like that for the rest of your life! *pointing to his body*

T (Rukawa) stares at the mug more: Aaa

K (Sendoh) smiling happily: What's the worst that could happen?

H (F5C) frowns and looks at mug seriously: We could disintegrate and cease to be.

Silence envelopes the crowd.

H (F5C) grinning sheepishly: I guess that was a lame joke.

R (TR) looking seriously at her friend: Baka… but seriously what's the worse that could happen?

H (F5C) thinking: A lot… not disintegration but we could stay like this forever… or we could swap again… or we could change into animals… or mutate into aliens *looks up at the terrified faces of the other six people* but I doubt telling you this is going to make things any easier ne? *seriously* So you guys willing or not… we should do this together.

R (TR): I'm up for it

F (Hanamichi) staring at the mug and laughs boisterously: Nyahahaha the tensai is not a chicken!

T (Rukawa): D'aho… * looks at H (F5C) *hai!

K (Sendoh): As I said I can't wait for things to be normal again *smiles*

S (Kogure) looks nervously at Mitsui: If anything happens Sashi-kun I want you to remember that I love you

Mitsui smiling: It'll be alright Min-kun

H (F5C) melodramatically: Oh for crying out loud! This isn't going to kill you!

R (TR): How are we suppose to know… you may have messed up again

H (F5C) with a popping vein: Yeah! Just rub that in over and over again! Do remember this was all your idea to start of with!

F (Hanamichi) irritably: What is it with you two? No wonder chaos strikes where ever you are! You guys are worst than me and the Kitsune! 

T (Rukawa): Let's just do this.

H (F5C): Koshino and Mitsui go out! I don't think it's safe for y'all to be in the same room as the antidote

Mitsui nervously: Aaa… Min-kun I love you

Koshino smiling heartfully: I love you Aki-kun

K (Sendoh) smiles happily and watches them leave.

H (F5C) growling: All we need is some background Hindi music and this would be a tear jerking Kodak moment! Come on! Let's do this! Time's running out!

Everyone: Cheers! 

Together they gulped down the disgusting green goo.

~*~

15 minutes later…

Koshino and Mitsui enter the lab once again.

Tense would be an understatement.

They round the corner and inhale sharply at the sight that greets them.

They stare worriedly at the six bodies that lay unconscious on the floor and all they can do is wait.

One thought reverberates in both their minds

//Aishteru koibito//

~END~

Heheheheheheheheh!!

What do ya think happens??

Leave it up ta your imagination

*grins*

Well this is the end of this series

*throws more confetti*


	11. Epilogue

Fic  
Genre: Yaoi

Title: Fallen: With a Mission… Epilogue  
Author: F5C  
Rating: PG  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com

Artist: DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince

Album:  Rock the House

Song:   Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble

Author's note: Download the song… what I did was I took out the first and last verse of the song and used it at the end of the fic… in short it's like the theme song for this ficcy. Download the song and then read the ficcy… or at least the end. That's bout it… on to the story.

Oh yeah…

"…" words that appear like that in bold are those spoken by god/metatron

~*~

15 minutes later…

Koshino and Mitsui enter the lab once again.

Tense would be an understatement.

They round the corner and inhale sharply at the sight that greets them.

They stare worriedly at the six bodies that lay unconscious on the floor and all they can do is wait.

One thought reverberates in both their minds

//Aishteru koibito//

~*~

F5C opened here eyes and squinted reflexively as she was momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness of her surroundings?

//Wait a sec? Brightness?// 

Frantically she looked around her trying valiantly to identify her surroundings through the thick fog that had enveloped her mind.

//Where am I?//

Unseeingly she got to her feet and stumbled about, arms outstretched as she tried to feel her way around as her eyes adapted to the brightness.

**"You IDIOTS!"******

F5C blinking furiously on hearing the booming loud voice: Huh?

**"You IDIOTS!**** No… idiots would be too kind a word to use on such imbeciles as you two… INCOMPETENT IMBECILES"**

F5C stuttering as a realisation dawns upon her: Sir?

**"No the tooth fairy!**** Who the else do you think it is?"**

Thunder boomed in the background as 'the big guy' started to lose his patience.

TR grumbling: Oi! Could y'all shut up! Some people are trying to get sleep you know!

F5C glanced sideways and located her partner in crime: Err…

**"You telling ME to shut up?"**

Suddenly lightning struck both the girls… leaving them a nice crispy black well done look.

TR jumped up and finally came to her senses while F5C stood rotted to her position and after a few seconds finally coughed, a cloud of black smoke escaping her lips.

**"I give y'all a second chance with humanity and what do you do? Y'all blow it! How the hell good you two have blundered so badly? I mean a switching body's potion… F5C didn't I tell you no labs… and TR how bout you… didn't no grenades or guns mean something? Or is it my fault that I used too many 'big' words? Don't y'all understand English?"**

The 'big guy' continued on with his tirade, venting his frustration on his two fallen angels. F5C still stood rooted to her position while she tried to figure out what was going on and as for TR… well TR got herself a change of clothes and inconspicuously kept on making fun of 'the big guy', sticking her finger up her nose… pulling her cheeks… sticking her tongue out… that would also explain why she got struck by lightning a second time.

F5C snapping back to reality: Err… SIR what are we doing here?

**"I summoned y'all here to tell y'all to pack up and get your asses back to heaven… you two are too dangerous for humanity… I doubt they'd survive if you kept on staying there"**

TR and F5C shouting surprised: WHAT?

F5C stuttering: You want us back here?

TR glaring: You mean that's it? We don't get to go back to Earth no more? You mean we can never be normal again? *yelling*

*BOOM*

TR angrily: Oi stop throwing your lightning bolts at me

**"You should learn to respect your elders"**

Before TR could respond F5C stuck a sock in her mouth: But I thought you released us?

**"Yeah… well for humanity's sake I'm rehiring you two"**

TR spat out the sock and pouting: But… but…

F5C frowning: What about the friends we made there?

**"Friends?**** What friends? You've only been there for three days! How much could have happened? I mean three days and already you manage to alter every known reality to humankind by switching bodies with other? You IDIOTS… humanity is too innocent and unsuspecting for the likes of you two. I expect you two at the gates of heaven at 1200 hours tomorrow… as for now go and fix the mess y'all caused"**

Before any of them could retort they were struck once again by a bolt of lightning and then all went black.

~*~

TR groaning as she tried to get up: Stupid 'big guy'! He could have sent us off in a nicer manner. Idio… 

But she never got to finish her word as a thick lab book conveniently fell off the table and onto her head.

**"I heard that you Idiot!"**

The loud voice reverberated in the skulls f the two girls and finally F5C got up.

She stood still for a few minutes waiting for the ground to stop spinning. She then glanced at the floor which was littered with the four other male bodies… each slowly coming to their senses and groaning in agony as reality seeped back to their minds.

F5C jumping: Ohmigod! It worked! I'm me! I don't have to walk with something in the middle of my legs… I'm 100% female again… no brawn what so ever… I'm a genius… the potion worked! ORE WA TENSAI *sings off key*

The singing was responded with several wails and cries… in fact a book was also thrown at her but thanks to TR's bad aim, it missed the intended target by a mile.

Hanamichi jumping to his feet and glaring at F5C: Oi! That's my song! Only I, the tensai can sing it!

F5C smiling up sweetly at the red head: But I AM a genius! See! You're back to normal… 100% muscle and brawn!

Hanamichi stopped glaring at her for a second as he stared at his body: I'm me! Nyahahaha! *grabs F5C's hands and they start dancing about*

~*~

Eventually all who drank the potion gained consciousness.

Mitsui ran to Kogure hugging him so tightly causing him to blank out again.

Koshino ran to Sendoh and as Sendoh leaned forward to plant a kiss on his koi's lips, Koshino picked up the discarded thick book and started assualting the spiky haired boy once again.

Rukawa awoke and regained his normal stoic expression but that too shattered in a blink of an eye when Sakuragi pounced the raven haired rookie kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

F5C placing her hands over her eyes: Oi! Oi! That's too much for my innocent eyes! Get a room you two!

TR snapping her fingers causing a video camera to appear: No no! Go on! Yeah Hana baby… Now a bit more intimacy...

F5C sweatdropping: Hey… don't you think they are entitled to their privacy after all that they've been through?

TR thinking for a second: Awww… come on! Think about it… this is our last time with them… don't ya want to make it memorable?

Koshino halting his assault: Last time?

The statement got everybody's attention and soon all eyes were focused on the two girls.

TR sighing sadly: Yup… last time… we have to leave and go back to where we came from.

Hanamichi nuzzling his koi's neck: And where would that be?

F5C not thinking twice before answering: Heaven.

Once again everybody's attention was focused on the two of them… TR slapped her head in exasperation at her friend's stupidity…

TR shaking her head sadly: You know I'm starting to believe that we may actually be incompetent imbeciles

At that point a small rain cloud appeared indoors… and a bolt of lightning struck F5C.

Time stood still as everybody stared in shock at what happened.

F5C stood still, rooted once again to the floor. Her hair now frizzed up stood upright giving her hairstyle a sort of afro look.

F5C blinking innocently: Ooppps! *a black cloud of smoke appearing as she spoke*

Sendoh looking at F5C intently murmured thoughtfully: Hmm… maybe I should try afro one of these days.

Koshino head snapped to look at his koi: Sendoh no baka! Don't you even think of it *waving the thick lab book in his hand threateningly*

Kogure finally returning back to consciousness: So that means you are angels?

TR standing proud: The BEST

Mitsui muttering: If y'all are the best then I'd hate to see what the worst are like. *pecking his koi's neck* We're doomed aren't we? *shaking his head sadly*

F5C and TR indignantly: HEY!

**"And you only had them for three days! Think about me! They never listen to what I say! They're immature incompetent lil' brats!"**

The six boys looked around searchingly for the source of the voice while TR and F5C stood fuming away.

Mitsui stunned: What the hell…

F5C shaking her head in disagreement: Actually not hell… more like heaven.

TR continuing: The 'big guy'! Actually more like the 'big guy's' voice Mr. Metatron.

This statement was rewarded with puzzled looks from all the boys.

F5C stating matter-of-factly: The voice of god is too powerful to be heard by humans, hence Mr. Metatron acts as his voice and sends the messages. Voila 

TR nodding in agreement: Stupid Mr. Metatron thinks he's all that… he actually is a wussy!

In turn she too was struck down by lightning.

**"I heard THAT"**

TR waving her fist in the air furiously: You ASS!

Rukawa monotonously: You two are still standing.

F5C looking at the rookie: We're angels… we don't die by lightning bolts… and relax we're kind of immune to it by now. *shaking her head sadly* So what? You six plan on bunking in lab for the rest of your lives or are y'all goina get up?

~*~

The six players helped the two angels pack and by about 11am the whole house was as sparse as when they first entered it.

TR was ecstatic as she caught Sendoh and Koshino getting 'naughty' in one of the empty rooms which they were suppose to be cleaning.

Sendoh looking at TR: I'd like a copy of that tape you know

Koshino blushed madly and TR grinned in response.

The four other guys had question marks above their heads, while F5C shook her head: You and Rukawa are one and the same!

Rukawa snapping his head up at that comment: NO we're not! *glares daggers at F5C*

F5C shrinks back at the glare: Err…

~*~

_listen__ homeboys don't mean to bust your bubble_

_but__ girls of the world ain't nothing but trouble_

_so__ next time a girl gives you the play_

_just__ remember my rhyme and get the hell away_

The time had finally come for the two angels to leave.

F5C smiling: It was cool knowing y'all.

*TR nodding along*

As they turned away and walked F5C halted and turned back to regard the six players: Hey it wasn't all that bad right? Kind of fun?

The six players sweatdropped at the statement as flashes of the previous day played in their minds.

Mitsui shaking his head: If that's an angel's perception of fun I'd hate to know what mischief is.

F5C and TR snickered at that response and turned around leaving the six players for good.

_Jazzy:_

_man__ first your parents just don't understand_

_then__ you having these crazy nightmares_

_Prince:_

_I know why me man why me_

_Jazzy: what's next_

_Prince: now these girls man you know how it is_

_can't__ live wit 'em can't live wit'out 'em_

~VOILA! The End~

I love the ending song… I have adopted it as the theme song for this fic.

To Lita: Thanks for the challenge… and I hope it met up to all requirements… hopefully it was humorous as well. If the last few chappies lacked humor me sorry… but I did try me best and I hope that you are satisfied with the end result.

To the other's who reviewed: Thanx a whole lot. Few as y'all maybe but y'all made me continue on with this fic. Many a times I was tempted to cast it aside and stop cause I thought that people weren't satisfied with it… but thing is I enjoyed writing it and I felt guilty for even thinking of stopping something that I enjoyed. Thanx for your support and hopefully you enjoyed the story on a whole.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the metatron… that along with its explanation is taken from dogma *grins*

Well this is my last series and me glad I finally got it over with.

Sorry about misleading you guys with the last chapter… but it is the last chapter… this is only the epilogue and I was s'pose to post it on the same day as that chapter but a writer's block ambushed me. Sorry!

Hopefully y'all now like the ending

*peace sign*

Thanx for tagging along through the whole story

^^


End file.
